falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Nonambar News - UKIP Election Interview
In another election special, Nonambar News has spoke to the leader of the United Koalition of Imperialist Parties, Amber Rudd, and discussed with her key election issues. Such as UKIP’s time in government, it’s cuts to the military and its new Value added tax. Whilst being somewhat more willing to talk Mrs Rudd claimed that UKIP had policies that it would not take about yet, affirming that there are some things the Falleen people currently do not know. Have UKIP had a pretty bad time in Government? Originally posted by Nonambar News: Nonambar News Jo Coburn: First of all, I'd like to thank you for coming to see us today and I'd like to congratulate you on taking over the party Mrs Rudd. How exactly do you feel about taking over a party which if we're honest has had a pretty bad time in government? Amber Rudd: Well thank you Jo. Obviously it's a big step, one day I'm running a Department in the Capital next I am leading the National Party. But I don't think it's had a bad time at all, if you look back across the entire post-war period UKIP has had more Chancellors and been in Government longer than any other party. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: Of course, but there are many people out there who would like to focus on your most recent terms. People don't look at UKIP and think I'll vote for them because of Nigel Farage, because he's not around anymore. You've had four years under yoke and chain of Willy Brandt where if the socialists don't agree it goes out the window. Amber Rudd: I wouldn't say that is factual at all. It is true that the party has moved on and changed since Mr Farage was in charge but that's the same with every party. We have to move with the times and adapt to the new issues that arise. However its very unfair to characterise this coalition as one of that nature. A coalition by definition is a compromise, a meeting of two very different viewpoints to form something you can both agree upon. There have been bills proposed by both sides which the other has backed and a number of proposals by other parties which one of the main coalition partners has backed but the other hasn't. It's all about finding a consensus on major issues to allow a stable government to be formed. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: I see. Just on that note before we move on, this issue of compromise. As you so correctly pointed out UKIP has been in government for the longest out of any other party. I think it's 23 years out of the last 32. Do you think that all this compromise has given your a reputation of throwing out its principles and promises because it wants to be in government? Amber Rudd: No not at all and I think that is quite an unfair characterisation. As I have said previously UKIP has had to change and adapt over the years to deal with the issues of the day. But at the heart of it UKIP remains a Liberal-Conservative party, aimed at finding workable solutions to the problems of the day. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: I'm not quite sure anyone would view you as Liberal Conservatives after caving into the Socialist Party, but we'll move on. How well will UKIP do? Originally posted by Nonambar News: Nonambar News Jo Coburn: The FCRP failed to comment when they were asked by Nonambar News, but how well do you think your party will compete in this election? Amber Rudd: I am confident UKIP will continue its recent streak of success. All the pundits and opposition parties attacked us last time and we came out with more seats and more votes than ever before. I think people have a tendency to look at UKIP and write us off but I think time and time again we have confounded expectations. I am confident we can improve on our current standing. Ultimately however that decision is not one for you and me to make, but for the voters on election day and until then I and my team will be out across the Empire, day in day out, fighting for every single vote. ''VAT disproportionately affects the poor ''Originally posted by Nonambar News: Nonambar News Jo Coburn: Of course, now let's look at your manifesto. You clearly state that you will introduce VAT. What exactly do you have to say to all of the poorer people in society that will be disproportionately affected by it? Amber Rudd: I would firstly dispute that notion that is hits just the poor. The Tax is paid by everyone and as many economists show so long as key living essentials are excluded from it that it can be a very harmless way of raising tax. For example under a UKIP Government essentials such as Food, Clothing, Fuel and the like would be excluded from the Tax. It is not the intention of my party to savage the poor, unlike parties like the FMP and FCRP, but provide a more stable situation whereby such ideas of huge tax hikes on the poor don't even need to gain air time. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: Mrs Rudd, I never claimed it hit just the poor, I said it disportionately affects the poor. Do you or do you not agree? For any of our readers I'd like to clarify that VAT is Value added tax, where the cost of your everyday products could go up by 10% Amber Rudd: I agree that it can hit the poor more but it totally depends on what products are taxed. If you remove essentials and daily purchases from that, such as food, clothing and fuel as I mentioned earlier, then it is a much more balanced tax. We need a long term solution to fix the financial black hole this nation has and with this money we can directly fund State Governments which have long endured cuts and underfunding. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: So you agree that it is more balanced, but still hits the poor more? Amber Rudd: Not if you exclude the basics from it. If you are going to characterise "hitting the poor more" as, poor people feel the effects more then the same is true for all forms of taxation. What is important is building a system which is fair and allows a responsible level of tax to be paid without hitting livelihoods Nonambar News Jo Coburn: I see, finally then. Let me just ask you then. On UKIP's VAT tax list what are five things that will be charged at 10%? Amber Rudd: Off the top of my head I would say; Alcohol, Electrical Goods, Postal Services, Industrial Water bills and Industrial Gas, Electric and Heating bills. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: I'm sure there will be many people who will be disheartened by that list. Amber Rudd: I would like to see you find anyone who is not disheartened by the prospect of a new tax *chuckles* How much exactly will your Jobseeker’s allowance cost. Originally posted by Nonambar News: Nonambar News Jo Coburn Of course, Mrs Rudd your party has preached economic competence and proclaims how it intends to get stop an unbalanced budget. Although, you've also promised Jobseekers allowance for the 6.5% of people who your party has left unemployed. How much is this policy going to cost? Amber Rudd: The Party's working group estimates the cost of that policy would be anywhere from 15-25 Billion, depending upon the rate it is set at. Amber Rudd: And of course that bill would fluctuate and come down or go up as unemployment shifts. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: What exactly then is the bottom rate that Jobseekers allowance might provide? Amber Rudd: Once again that is something which has not been clearly set but during consultations with experts and policy advisors the suggested level ranges from 150-250 Fall per week. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: 250 Fall? Mrs Rudd, I do not expect people on Jobseekers allowance to earn the same as a person working 9 till 5, but a person on the minimum wage earns 897 Fall a week. You're proposing that those who can't work earn 250 fall. A 647 Fall difference. Do you intend to simply leave them out in the cold when they cannot afford the basic requirements to live? Amber Rudd: Of course not. The proposed Jobseekers Allowance is only part of a plan to provide help and support for these people. At present an individual out of work receives no help at all and this is aimed to at least give them enough money to feed and clothe themselves on. The Government also aimed to review the current welfare system to put in place a form of State funded housing for people in this situation. What is important to note that while the sum offered is not the same as someone working for the minimum wage, it is a great deal more than they receive at present which is a grand total of 0. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: If your party intends to introduce State funded housing why does the word housing not appear in your manifesto? Amber Rudd: Because housing is an issue currently managed by State Governments. We have some great housing schemes in States such as Cartria and Hastiga which we need to look at, draw up a best practice solution then see how it is best implemented. However not everything a party intends to do is laid out in the manifesto, especially not policy which needs a great deal of consultation and discussion with States about. After all we cannot simply ignore the big role States play in this process and in dealing with this issue. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: So is there any other policies that UKIP is considering that did not get into the manifesto? For all the voters know UKIP could have a wide array of policies that they simply don't want the public to see. Amber Rudd: The majority of our policies have been laid out in our manifesto. Every party has policies they either talk about or try to implement during the life of a Parliament that are not contained within the manifesto. I stand by UKIP's commitment to be pragmatic and always seek the best solution to the root problem. Jobseeker's allowance is just one part of this plan. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: Mrs Rudd, we're not talking about other parties at the moment. We're talking about UKIP. What you're suggesting is that UKIP has policies that it's not talking about. What exactly are those policies? Amber Rudd: The only policies not listed in the Manifesto relate to the expansion and adapting of the welfare system to be more inclusive as I have stated. The only reason they are not included is that, bar the Jobseekers allowance, they are all still in planning and committee stages with more consultation needed before we can draw up a firm policy. I would not want to rush out a policy, get it wrong then have to backtrack. That is not the responsible thing to do. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: But what you do think is the responsible thing to do is hide billions of fall of possible spending from the Falleen public? Amber Rudd: Not at all, any policy we produce will be put to the party members, public and Chamber of Deputies. Any potential spending not in our manifesto will be outlined at the time with a costing assessment and how we are going to pay for it. Any extra plan which needs money spent on it will be looked at secondly to our costed manifesto plan to return the nation to a surplus. Devolution Originally posted by Nonambar News: Nonambar News Jo Coburn: Moving on Mrs Rudd, your party has made a commitment to rearrange the current powers to devolved states, and your party has mentioned Hastiga and Veldunium. What powers will you give them? Amber Rudd: We will be looking to what it is exactly their main concerns are and what powers can be moved around to resolve that. Obviously it not as simple as "we are giving them A and B but not C". We will need to look at each individual State and their concerns. But ultimately, just as Dillon Chastel did in the 520s we need to redefine the nature of the Empire and how things are run Nonambar News Jo Coburn: Do you not think that Veldunium and Hastiga have already outlined what their main concerns are? They want out. Amber Rudd: I think they voted in a referendum over 20 years ago in which they were faced with two hard line choices; Remain as things were or vote for change and leave. Things have moved and parties like mine are now committed to listening to them and finding a new deal. You cannot make speculations on why people voted and how they would vote if their choices were different Nonambar News Jo Coburn: Why has it taken UKIP 20 years to finally listen to the will of the Hastigan and Veld people? Amber Rudd: UKIP has went through many leaders and many changes of attitude as the Empire as a whole has. Most people reject radical change when they feel it is thrust upon them and I feel that is what happened initially. I would also like to point out that UKIP was one of the first major parties to support the Veld and Hastigan Agreements in the Chamber and has done so on many occasions. Unfortunately in recent years we have seen the bills going straight to the Senate and being vetoed by unscrupulous Presidents of the Senate who refuse to even let the issue be debated. This is wrong and we need to move forward. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: Naturally, let's move onto the last question. Cuts to the Falleen Military Originally posted by Nonambar News: Nonambar News Jo Coburn: UKIP is consistently criticised for gutting the Falleen military. Across its tenure it's gone so far as to remove an aircraft carrier and billions and billions of fall. How much will your party scrap until it calms down? Amber Rudd: Well if you read our manifesto we are committed to ensuring that our military gets the best equipment that it can. I still agree that the overall size of the military is too big and unwieldy, most military officials will tell you that. I do not measure our plan for the military in 'how many billion can we save' more, 'what needs to happen to make the military better and more efficient'. Most of the criticism comes because we are facing tough times whereby the Military High Command's reaction to situations has been slow and thus caused undesirable delays in actions. That is not due to cuts but due to failings of High Command. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: Can you answer my question then Mrs Rudd, how much will you scrap? Amber Rudd: There is no set amount nor do I think it is wise to give one. What I will guarantee is that I will never make a cut for the sake of a cut and will never seek to compromise the efficiency of the military. Indeed our manifesto outlines more spending in some areas of the military. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: So for the final time. You won't tell us? Amber Rudd: There is no number nor will I hypothesise as to one. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: Ok. Well then, I'd like to thank you for coming to the interview and I'd like to wish you all the best on the campaign trail. Amber Rudd: Thank you very much, it's been a pleasure Category:The Imperial Constitution